originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Alien Force (Video Game)
Ben 10: Alien Force is a video game based on the American animated television series with the same name. The game was released in North America in October 28, 2008 and February 2009 in the UK. Plot While on their way to the amusement pier Ben, Gwen, and Kevin encounter a Forever Knight through the use of an alien tech tracker. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben track the Forever Knight to the pier where he is looking for a piece of alien tech buried there. On his way to retrieve the component Ben encounters a off world (and notably out of shape) plumber named Gorvan. Gorvan states that his objective is to retrieve several illegal alien tech components and quickly recruits Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to complete this task. Next the trio go to a Forever Knight castle in the forest. Ben and Kevin fight their way through the Knights and the security system where Ben discovers the next component is hidden in a (notably chained) robotic Dragon's den. After defeating the Dragon, Ben retrieves the component and brings it back to the nearest plumbers base where Gorvan is and Gorvan (notably very rudely) takes the Component for safe keeping. Next the team hunts down a recently uncovered component at a military base. Kevin decides to sit out the mission after being insulted by Ben and Gwen. As Ben makes his way through the surface (fighting Vulkanus pick axe minions), Gwen deactivates the security systems for him under ground. Eventually Ben makes his way to Vulkanus himself (who takes disappointment in that Kevin decided not to join Ben on his mission) where Ben must fight and defeat him at ammunition range and Ben takes the component. Back at the base after giving Gorvan the component and telling him about Vulkanus Gorvan states that Vulkanus will have to be "dealt" with eventually Kevin Ben and Gwen notes that Gorvan is acting suspicously. Gorvan receives a message from the rest of the plumbers asking for a progress report and Gorvan goes to delever it on a incrypted channel. Next Ben travels to a hatchery where a group of DNAliens are using the component to power an egg machine. After fighting his way through a ghost town and the Hatchery, Ben retrieves the component and brings the component back to the base. After unlocking Grandpa Max's secret files Ben, Gwen, and Kevin discovers that Gorvan was a disgraced Plumber who was thrown out for hording and selling illegal alien Tech, the revelation provokes Kevin to hunt down Gorvan without backup and Ben goes after Kevin. Meanwhile Kevin has caught up with Gorvan who lured Kevin into a Hatchery inside the base. After finally catching up with Kevin, Ben finds him partially transformed into a DNAlien. After beating Kevin, Ben turns him back to normal and sends him back to Gwen. Ben continues Kevin's short lived quest to find Gorvan and defeats him. After getting back to Gwen and Kevin, Gwen explains that the final component (which was hidden inside the base) is a Sub energy core. A Highbreed breaks in and steals the component. Using Kevin's tech tracker, they trace the Highbreed to three now completed weather towers. The Team is immediately split up due to a swarm by DNAliens. Ben deduces that a nearby rocket ship is the control center for the weather towers and proceeds to remove it from the circuit board despite Gwen's attempted warnings. After fighting off a swarm of DNAliens, DNAlien alien hybrids, plus one Highbreed. Ben makes his way to the auto pilot where he moves the ship out of the circuitry. However, the Highbreed explains that removing the ship starts the weather towers up and gloats that if not for Ben his plans would be ruined and tosses Ben out of his Ship so that Ben can see his own handwork in action. We rewind to the beginning of the last level where Gwen tries to warn Ben not to go into the ship. After the failed attempt, Gwen and Kevin split up to take down the tower's force fields. After accomplishing their mission they are met with a full sized Humongosaur who easily takes down the remaining towers. While exploring the wreckage of the towers, the team discovers that the Highbreed are planning to make a giant arch. Category:Games of CM Category:Ben 10 Category:PS2 Category:Co-op